1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices whose misuse may discomfort, harm or otherwise violate the legal rights of a person, and more specifically to a safeguard system for ensuring device operation in conformance with governing laws.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology advances, new devices are being constantly developed that provide great capability to interact with people. The sophisitcation of these devices allows them to be highly intrusive and push the envelope of what use conforms with the governing law and what use violates the legal rights of a person or persons. In many circumstances, these devices may provide a very valuable service or function to the military, law enforcement, medical community or the person themselves. However, concerns that the devices may be intentionally, negligently or accidentally misused and violate the legal rights of a person may curtail the use of such devices. Companies or countries may choose not to adopt the devices based on these concerns. Laws may be targeted at preventing the production and use of such devices or complicated and costly controls may be required. To further complicate matters, the legal and appropriate use of such devices may change with circumstances.
Raytheon Missile Systems is currently developing an ‘active denial system’ that uses a directed energy weapon to transmit a nonlethal millimeter wave beam of electromagnetic energy. The beam penetrates a person's skin to about 1/64 of an inch and has the effect of rapidly heating a person's body temperature to about 130° F. causing a very painful sensation within a few seconds of exposure. The weapon has been demonstrated to be highly effective to disperse crowds of people or individuals without causing permanent pain or harming the people in any way. The weapon provides an alternative to doing nothing, using conventional crowd control techniques that endanger US forces and risk escalation or using harmful or lethal force. However, there are serious concerns regarding the potential misuse of such a weapon that would violate the human or legal rights of people. For example, the weapon could be used in an area, at a time or at a threat level that does not warrant its use. The operator may use the weapon to deliver too much energy or to illuminate too wide an area. Furthermore, the weapon might fall into the wrong hands of those who may use it indiscriminately. The active denial system represents a great advancement in weapons technology and the possibility to be a very effective and humane weapon if the concerns regarding misuse can be addressed.
Advances in surveillance technology are providing law enforcement with a much improved and expanded capability to conduct surveillance on people (or their property) in their homes, cars, on the street or in airports. This technology may prove to be very useful in investigating criminal activity and preventing terrorist attacks. However, the technology raises questions of privacy rights, what constitutes a search and what types of surveillance techniques are justified with a warrant. General advancements in technology provide for standard audio and video surveillance from much greater distances. Furthermore, advances in imaging technology provide for IR imaging of heat signatures, wall penetrating and clothing penetrating systems, and RF imaging that can be considerably more invasive of a person's privacy or body. If these technologies cannot be implemented in a manner that guarantees that people's legal and civil rights will be protected, it is possible that the use of such technology will be banned or highly restricted.
The conflict between exploiting the benefits of new technology while ensuring people's legal rights will grow as technology advances in the areas of weapons and surveillance systems as well as public safety or health care for example. There is a need for a sophisticated safeguard system that can ensure use of the device in conformance with the governing laws based on the applicable and changing circumstances.